dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Sorry, Wrong Era
Sorry, Wrong Era 'is episode two of season two of the CGI animated Nickelodeon TV series, ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. It premiered on television on September 5, 2003. Plot Jimmy invents a small time machine. When he teases Cindy and Libby with his invention, Hugh asks to use it. When Hugh decides to go back 2 minutes, he types 2-0-0 , and accidentally sends Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen 200,000,000 years in the past. Then Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen decide to make an invention to go back to their time. A T-Rex (or "'''Sharptooth" rather) attacks, but they manage to hide under a giant mushroom, in the meantime Carl finds a Leptictidium, and names it Leppy. A pterodactyl grabs Sheen and takes him back to it's nest and there are two young pterodactyls. Back in the present, Hugh uses Jimmy's invention to annoy the people of Retroville. He goes to the Candy Bar, and annoys Sam and all the customers by re-eating ice cream for hours, and drinking Purple Flurp and burping all day. He signs up for parachute school, but annoys everybody by not using a parachute. Jimmy and Carl and Leppy meanwhile have to finish up the invention, but they need diamonds. Then Carl looks up in the sky and sees a huge star, and he asks Jimmy what it is, and Jimmy says it's a huge asteroid coming down to Earth. Then Carl panics then Jimmy calms him down and says they have 4 hours until the asteroid hits Earth. Meanwhile, back at the nest Sheen is having fun with the pterodactyls and the mother comes back and she knew it was time to leave the nest, so she pushes them off the nest. Luckily, Sheen is rescued by the baby pterodactyls and they set off to find Jimmy, Carl, and Leppy. After a long time of searching, Jimmy, Carl and Leppy finally find diamonds, but the T-rex attacks, and it prepares to eat Carl and Leppy. Suddenly, Sheen appears and saves Carl and Leppy on the backs of the young pterodactyls. Jimmy remembers that the Tyrannosaurus' skull is harder than steel, so they use the Tyrannosaurus to crack the diamonds. Unfortunetly, the asteroid has crashed into the Earth and it causes a big wall of fire spreading across the world to make the time of the dino's end and causing the T-Rex to run. The time portal is all set and Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Leppy jump in the time portal, and they make it back to their time, but Hugh is captured by an angry mob of citizens. First one is Sam, because he disgusted all of his customers with his act. Second one is Libby because he gave her and Cindy brain freeze earlier. Third a pregnant woman that was ready to give birth, but Hugh used the time machine to make her give birth repeatedly, before she start to cry. Judy then tells everyone that she'll handle it. Hugh is punished by being locked up in a cage. Jimmy thinks that he altered the timeline, but Judy tells Jimmy not to worry, she had put Hugh in a cage to keep him out of trouble from annoying the people of Retroville. When Hugh is apologizing and Judy gives Jimmy back his invention believing it that it belongs to him, Leppy pushes a random button on the remote and Jimmy goes back to the time of the beginning of the first part of the episode and Jimmy ends the episode surprised, saying to himself: "Whoa. Deja-vu.". Trivia * The title of this episode is like the Jurassic Park title design. * This episode is similar to the short, Cookie Time. * When Jimmy said the theory that you have a stand still to a T-Rex was discredited, he meant that T-Rex has binocular vision and forward facing eyes and has very good eye sight, so they can still you if you don't move. * When Jimmy said they went back two hundred million years to the late Cretaceous Era, it was actually 65 million years ago. It should've been the Triassic Era. * When the Pterosaurs were on the ground they should have their fingers on their wings on the ground to support their weight. * If Leppy rewinded the whole episode, this episode probably didn't actually happen in the Jimmy Neutron universe because Leppy would have rewinded it again and again and again and the rest of these episodes after this one couldn't exist, or Jimmy could have changed the timeline resulting this episode never happening. * Sheen says "Yabba Dabba Doo" in one scene, which is Fred Flintstone's catchphrase. ** The boys sliding down the T. Rex's tail is also a reference to The Flintstones. * If Jimmy, Carl and Sheen went back in time to prehistoric times and still be in Texas, they would have enchountered a dallasaurs and a acrocanthosaurus, instead of a T-Rex and pteranodon. * Leppy seems to have dinosaur feet and hands, when he is supposed to have kangaroo feet and rodent like hands. * Sheen suggested to stand still so the dinosaurs will not see them, which is also a reference to Jurassic Park. * Sheen almost ate guano in this episode. Voice Cast * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Frank Welker as Goddard * Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer * Jeff Garcia as Sheen Estevez * Carolyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex * Crystal Scales as Libby Folfax/Maggie * Mark DeCarlo as Hugh Neutron * Megan Cavanagh as Judy Neutron * Billy West as Sam Melvick Category:Television episodes